SasoDei: Lying is the most fun (Song Fic)
by 10Danna01
Summary: Summary: Sasori is in a band called the Blood drenched Scorpions, and was invited to play in Tokyo Japan. After going through a rough breakup, can a certain blonde who has a VIP pass cheer him up after he sings? YAOI! Rated M for a Reason! This is SasoDei!


SasoDei: Lying is the most fun: Song Fic!

So I hear this song on Pandora and now I can not get it out of my head, the song is called Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking of her dress or something like that. O-o' long title. But I wanted to write a Sasodei to it. The song is about being cheated on and im like… I don't want Deidara to cheat on Saso! But I found away around it! It is rated M! And its my first song like fic :3 Enjoy

Summary: Sasori is in a band called the Blood drenched Scorpions, and was invited to play in Tokyo Japan. After going through a rough breakup, can a certain blonde who has a VIP pass cheer him up after he sings? YAOI! Rated M for a Reason! This is SasoDei!

~Sasori's Point of View~

I walk out onto stage, walking up to the mic as the lights focus onto me. I wasn't really feeling up to singing, but it was my career and didn't really have a choice. "Hello Tokyo!" I shout into the mic, getting many fan girl screams back. I mentally groan, a bunch of prepubescent Asian girls. Can they even understand me? Oh well, I'm getting paid big for playing in Japan. Even though it was just a one song gig. "Thank you for having us here to preform, The Blood Drenched Scorpions!" Again more screams. My mind drifts to my ex Itachi, we just went through a really ugly breakup, and I even wrote a song about it. Maybe now was a good time to sing, before I have a mental breakdown. Here goes nothing.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

I scowl, as images of Itachi sleeping with other men came into my head. I shake my head slightly and resume singing.

_Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

My eyes scan over the crowd, as I hold the mic close to my lips as I whisper the softer parts of the songs. When a pair of bright blue eyes catches my attention

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat._

It was like those pair of baby blue eyes were compelling me to tell them my story through song. I close my eyes as I softly sang the next line.

_No, no, no you know it will always just be me._

Snapping my eyes open, I throw a fist into the air and shout the next line, the crowd singing with me.

_Let's get these teens hearts beating. Faster, faster. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

I nearly groan and my chest tightens painfully, as I sing about my ex-lover. Looking down into the front row, I see that the person who had the blue eyes had moved closer to me. They had long golden hair, a fringe covering one side of their face and some pulled into a messy ponytail. They were wearing a shirt that had my bands logo, a red scorpion in a diamond. They had no breasts and an adams apple so I figured out that they were male.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus. In case I lost my train of thought, where was is that we last left off? (let's pick up, pick up)_

He was not cheering like the rest of the crowd; instead he kept staring at me absorbing the lyrics. It was like he could see through me, he could see the pain I was in.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part. Where the shock set in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all the attention. Now let's not get selfish did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?_

The blonde gave me a small smile, his body swaying to the music. He was intoxicating; I could not take my eyes off of him.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, Faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls. Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls. Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat._

Instead of shouting the next line like I normally do, my voice drops down back to a whisper as I sing the next few lines closing my eyes.

_Let's get these teens hearts beating. Faster, faster. Let's get these teen hearts beating . Faster…_

I think of Itachi again, that cheating bastard! No matter how much he begs and says he is sorry I will not take him back! I need to move on, but maybe writing a song about him cheating on me isn't the best way.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck. Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of. Exchanging body heat in the__ passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me…_

My eyes never leave the blondes; it was like he was saying sorry for what I went through. There were so many emotions swimming in his eyes, it was confusing. He doesn't even know me, or the details of what happened. He only knows that someone cheated on me, and that's if he understands the song lyrics…

_Let's get these teen heats beating Faster Faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls. Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

The song slows down a little bit as I finish off the song, closing my eyes again.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Dance to this beat… and hold a lover close._

I stare at the boys eyes whispering the very last lines.

_Let's get these teen heats beating faster, faster…Let's get these teen hearts beating faster…_

The song abruptly ends, with the crowd cheering our name beside that one boy. I tare my eyes away from his, and start to help my band pack up their stuff and walk of stage not even thanking them. I know I wasn't done yet, I had to hang out with those who got VIP passes. It was part of my contract, to give some personal time with fans that paid extra for it. Usually it was just a bunch of girls swooning over me, I roll my eyes. Heading backstage, I head into my changing room and get my thoughts together. I had to be charming for my fans, not depressed.

I sigh putting the bad thoughts into the back of my head, going to deal with them later. Leaving my dressing room, I go to the VIP section a bunch of girls trying to get passed security was reaching for me. I wave and smile at them, again I have to be charming. Going off into a secluded area I'm surprised to see only one VIP I guest, and it was that blonde boy from the crowd. "Hello Sasori un" the blonde said, patting next to the empty seat he was sitting on. I sit down next to him, giving him a smile. "What is your name?" I ask giving him a smirk. "My name is Deidara un, now I have a question for you." Deidara said his voice getting serious. "Who hurt you un?" I flinch backwards, well looks like he did understand my lyrics. Fuck.

I sigh running fingers through my red hair, not really wanting to talk about it but it slipped through my lips anyways. "It was my ex boyfriend Itachi, he cheated on me." I whispered. I bite on my bottom lip, looking away. I'm not sure why I decided to tell this complete stranger, the meaning behind the song but to late now. "I'm sorry that happened to you un," the blonde mumbled. "Lets change the subject," I mutter looking back at him. He smiled at me, his cheeks turning pink. Why is he blushing? I quirk and eyebrow but none the less return the smile, "You know Sasori, I could help you forget about your ex un." The blonde said, I was taken back at the comment.

"Wait what?" I ask making sure I heard him correctly, but before I could comprehend his request I was pulled into a teeth-shattering kiss. This isn't the first time I was kissed by a fan, but the first time it was this aggressive. I wanted to pull away, but this blonde his lips were so intoxicating. I find myself kissing him back; he is a really good distraction. I take control of the situation, if this is going to happen no way in hell am I going to be topped. I push the blond onto his back, and crawl on top of him giving him a smirk. "Consider your self lucky brat, many fans wish they were in your spot right now." I comment before kissing him again, I bite down on his bottom lip.

The boy opens up his mouth, and I waste no time plunging my tongue into his mouth. I explore the blonde mouth, while running my hands down his sides getting a soft moan. I start to massage our tongues together, running my hands up the blondes stomach and under his shirt. Teasingly I start to pinch his nipples, applying more pressure getting a gasp from the blonde underneath me. I pull away from the kiss, and replace one of my hands with my mouth. Biting down on the pink nub, none to gently getting a chorus of moans from Deidara. I switch to the other one, giving it the same treatment, "A-ah Sa-Sasori stop teasing ah me!" the blonde pathetically whined. I roll my eyes, but I stop and look down to see the large bulge in his pants.

"Did that excite you, Dei-Da-Ra?" I ask saying the syllables of his name slowly. I slide Deidara and my shirt off, then I start working on his pants. Quickly removing the pesky article of clothing, I rid my self of my own leaving us both in our boxers. I can't really believe I'm doing this with some fan I just met, but I did know I didn't want to stop. I grind our hips together, grunting softly at the friction it made. Deidara on the other hand, let out a loud moan arching his back slightly. I grin and repeat the action a few times, before growing tired of the action. I slide off Deidara's boxers his erection standing proudly, said blonde blushing badly.

I smirk and take his member into my hand and slowly start to stroke it, making sure it is as hard as it can get. The blonde whimpered, and tried not to squirm. I dip my head down and take the tip of his arousal into my mouth, sucking harshly. Deidara let out a silent scream, his eyes wide open. I chuckle sending vibrations down his cock, chuckling again at the results it got me. I take in more of his member sliding my tongue around it, I pull back up to the tip and I can taste pre-cum. I stop my ministrations getting a whine of frustration from the blonde brat. "Ah, ah we can't have you getting all the pleasure." I said wagging my finger at him.

I slide my own boxers of, freeing my erection from its cotton prison. Deidara stared hungrily at my arousal, "Sasori that won't fit un." He said a bit nervously. "Oh I will make it fit." I say with a sadistic chuckle. I put three fingers up to Deidara's mouth, "suck." I order. He pulls one finger into his mouth sucking and licking it, sending a shiver down my spine. He moves onto the next finger doing the same, nipping at the tips. I watch the little show he puts on, staring at me as he sucks on the last digit. I start to grow impatient. I rip my fingers out of his mouth, and spend no time inserting the first one into the tight ring of muscles. Deidara squeaked a little bit, and I start to slowly thrust the finger into him trying to get him used to the feeling.

Soon the second finger fallows, getting a pained hiss from the blonde. I scissor my finger, stretching him further. Then I proceed with the third finger, getting a pained gasp. I guess I will be nice, seeing how he is in a lot of pain. Great, must be a virgin. I shake my head, and rotate my fingers giving a thrust hoping the collide with those bundle of nerves. Deidara let out a loud moan, I grin. "My, my look what I found." I say rubbing my fingers against his prostate. The blonde moaned even louder, and buckled his hips against my fingers. I pull my fingers out getting another whine of disapproval. "Ah, ah I have something much better for you brat." I say putting the tip of my cock at his entrance.

Deidara looked rather scared, so I enter him slowly. Said blonde cringed, and tears started to fall from his eyes. I lean over him and kiss the tears away, and then I start to lick and bite at his neck. I keep sliding in at a slow pace, deciding I don't want to rip anything if it was his first time. I groan softly, Deidara was so tight and I wanted to pound into him so bad. But I decided I would let him adjust first, I'm not that cruel. I push in all the way, doing my best to stay still while Deidara copes with the pain.

After a few minuets Deidara starts to rock his hips, finally I start to thrust into him. Deidara squeaks, and wraps his arms around my neck. I waste no time speeding up, thrusting faster into the boy. "AH! SASORI!" Deidara screamed, looks like I found his prostate again. I give a particular hard thrust into those bundle of nerves, the blonde arching of the bed. I groan softly, now pounding as hard as I could into him. No doubt the security, and fan girls could mostly likely hear us. Oh well, this felt way to damn good. I could feel my orgasm approaching, so I grab Deidara's weeping cock and start to pump it.

"AH! S-ah-Sasori I won't las-st much longerrr unnn" The blonde moaned out, making my grin. I start to move my hand faster, and thrust as hard as I could. Soon the blonde gave out a loud moan and screamed my name, "SASORI!" as he soon came all over his stomach. I groan as I give a few more desperate thrusts, the walls clamping around me. I shudder as I cum inside him, collapsing on top of him. We were both panting hard, trying to catch our breath. "That. Was. Amazing. Un." Deidara said "Was that your first time?" I ask looking up at him with accusing eyes. "Yes un, and it was perfect." He replied closing his eyes.

We lay there for a few more minuets; I get up and start getting dressed. The blonde tried to sit up but gave a yelp and fell back down. I look at him, and shake my head helping him get dressed. I pick the blonde up bridal style, and open the door. The security guards not making eye contact, but a bunch of fan girls were standing there mouths ajar. Deidara childishly waved at them, sticking his tongue out. I roll my eyes muttering "brat" as I walk out the back door. Soon a wave of screaming is heard, I bolt and run to my tour bus were my other band mates were. They all gave me confused looks, then looked at Deidara. "Don't. Ask." I growl and go into the bus and into the back room, laying the blonde on my bed. His arms wrapped around my neck not letting me go. His lips kissing my neck.

"I will not have sex with you on the bus, and your ass needs to recover from that anyway." I mutter looking down at him. He was pouting, and still wouldn't let me go. I sigh, and lay down next to him. Deidara smiled and cuddled up next to me, and I wrap my arms around him. "You are one very lucky fan, you know that right?" I ask him looking down. He just gave me a big smile, and a nod. Soon yelling interrupts my thoughts. "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" I see my band mates scrambling into the bus. I look out the window to see a hoard of fan girls running towards us. "Shit." I mutter, as a wave of fun girls run into the bus. I look away, as they scream at the blonde who had his arms wrapped around me. When a pair of red eyes catch my attention. Itachi…. I flip him off, and pull the blonde up kissing him. I didn't get to see his reaction, cause the bus started to drive away. Oh well. Deidara kissed me back before pulling me away. "I'm wanted enemy number one by your fangirls un." He said giggling. I just shake my head. "Go to sleep brat."

End

Thanks for reading; sorry I have not posted in a long time.

Please review (please no pointing out my spelling mistakes -.-)


End file.
